


everything is different

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [60]
Category: Mulan (1998), Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is different

The sunlight pierces through the canopy of the leaves, sending golden rays of light down onto the forest floor. Pocahontas moves with confidence, following an unmarked trail that only she knows. Behind her, Mulan follows along, a little more clumsy, a little less sure, than the Native American woman.

They come to a small pool of water where Pocahontas strips off her clothes and jumps in. Mulan is hesitant to follow, but does so a moment later. They swim, splashing each other and playing around. The sounds of the forest surround them.

Pocahontas grabs Mulan by the shoulders and dunks her head underwater. When Mulan comes back up, her face is centimeters from Pocahontas', and she's not sure who moves first, but suddenly they're kissing while trying to keep afloat in the pool.

When they break apart, Pocahontas grins. All Mulan can do is grin back. They go back to swimming even though, suddenly, everything is different.


End file.
